


We Can Be More, We Can Be Everything

by goddess_julie



Series: More/Everything [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Dirty Talk, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Genderswap, Kidfic, Schmoop, Smut, girl!Louis, girl!Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:13:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2533751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_julie/pseuds/goddess_julie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their annual summer getaway to the Styles Summer House.  Louis and Harry and in love and have a nine month old daughter Elsa.  Zayn and Liam are in love but insist that they're just friends.  Louis has enough of waiting for them to make their move so she makes one of her own.  Niall creeps, sleeps and eats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Can Be More, We Can Be Everything

**Author's Note:**

> In August I was visiting my BFF's family's house in Maryland. The house in this fic is legit based on that house with a few embellishments. I sat by the pool and watched this whole fic take place in front of my eyes. It is the first in a series. Initially, I'd imagined it to be one long ass fic but then wrote this as a one shot and have been writing random outtakes (which will follow).

The house had been in Harry’s family for generations. From what he’d been told, his great-great grandparents had built it from the ground up and raised his great grandparents in the house, who had passed it down to his grandparents who passed it down to his parents who were currently too busy to use it, thus had let Harry and Gemma have free reign over it. While Gemma loved the gorgeous house, surrounded in lush green trees, grass and breathtaking scenery, she was also often too busy to visit. Harry understood his family’s busy lifestyles but he himself could never be too busy to take advantage of the house. Not to mention how his parents had renovated the estate with a completely new heating and cooling system, brand new appliances and technological upgrades that rivaled their house just outside of London. The Summer House was at worst, five hours from London and thus when Harry made plans to escape for a visit, he tried to make sure they would be there for an extended period of time.

Besides the large pool in the backyard, the total privacy from neighbors and the home theatre set up in the basement, Harry’s favourite part of the house was the back deck. It was nearly the size of the master bedroom itself and was encased in a mesh screen that kept out the bugs but let in the air on gorgeous summer nights. There were lanterns hanging from the ceiling, tables with umbrellas by the lawn chairs around the pool and nothing but gorgeous blue sky overhead.

As he sat at the bar in the kitchen, watching Niall put the finishing touches on the salad for lunch Harry grinned and looked through the kitchen window to where the love of his life was splashing around the pool with their nine month old daughter. From the moment Harry had met Louis Tomlinson in their freshman year of college, he’d been captivated. He had been entranced by her mischievous grin, her twinkling blue eyes and sharp tongue. Harry had literally tripped over his own feet as he’d caught a glimpse of her out of the corner of his eye and nearly toppled over her. “Oops,” was all he’d been able to say. And when she turned around, fire in her eyes and a snarl on her face, the second their eyes met she blushed, looked up at him in awe and could only respond with one word.

“Hi.”

It had been true love from that moment on. Their twosome had eventually grown into a threesome when Louis joined the football team a few months later and met Liam Payne. He was big, bulky and the sweetest person that Harry had ever met. There had been a time when he’d worried about Liam’s feelings for Louis, but sometime into their second year at school, Liam had gone down to the shops to pick up his weekly picks of comic books and started talking about the girl of his dreams and how he’d met an angel that day, Harry knew he had nothing to worry about.

The angel that Liam had met, Harry and Louis would soon learn was Zayn Malik. She was lithe, had long black hair that she was often dying chunks different colours, eyes the colour of honey and a sharp wit which had Liam captivated. Harry could admit that Zayn was probably one of the most beautiful women he’d ever been introduced to, Louis not withstanding. Zayn and Louis met and instantly became best friends, which also brought Niall into their lives. Niall had been Zayn’s best friend since childhood. 

They’d both grown up as outsiders in their small school and thus became inseparable because of it. Anyone who dared to give Zayn any shit for being Pakistani would have to deal with Niall’s Irish wrath, and anyone who dared to make fun of Niall’s irish brogue would find themselves on the wrong end of a black eye, given happily by Zayn.

Eventually, the five became inseparable and here they were, five years later for their annual summer getaway at the Styles’ summer house. The day before Harry and Niall had convinced Liam to join them at a nearby golf course for a round of their favourite sport. And while Liam was not even remotely interested in the sport he found more boring than watching paint dry, it beat hanging out at the house with the girls drinking wine and gossiping in between Elsa, Harry and Louis’ daughter’s nap.

“Oi, Harry, grab the plates from the fridge and help me out,” Niall called from the patio door. Harry gathered the plates of cheeses and meats and followed the blonde onto the deck and placed the plates next to the bowls of salad that had already been set up.

Louis pulled herself and Elsa from the pool and began to dry them both off, cooing at her daughter playfully. “I’m going to change her and put her down for her nap,” Louis said as she wrapped the giggling baby in her towel. 

“We can wait,” Niall said, a hastily made sandwich already between his lips as he took a huge bite. Louis shook her head and gave him the finger behind Elsa’s back. 

“Far be it from me to get between you and your food Nialler,” Louis said. She pecked Harry’s cheek softly as she passed, yelping as he slapped her ass playfully. When she finally returned to the group, all who were seated around the tables at the pool side, Louis was pleased to find that Harry had already made her a plate.

There were facets of their friendships that were just known without having to be stated. Harry and Louis being disgustingly in love and just waiting for the perfect time to officially get married was one of them. Harry’s friend Nick, who was with him the day he’d met Louis still swears that the first thing Harry had said when Louis walked away from him that first afternoon was “I’m going to marry that girl so hard one day”.

The second, and most probably most blatantly obvious but not discussed openly, was Liam and Zayn’s love for each other. Where Harry and Louis embraced their attraction immediately, Liam and Zayn have tried, even all of these years later, to maintain that their relationship was platonic. Despite the lingering glances, a very sparse track record in relationships for both of them and an overwhelming sexual tension that surrounded them, they scoffed when anyone, usually Harry or Louis, tried to bring up anything to do with how obviously in love with each other they both were.

Once lunch was finished and the dishes were taken care of, Louis and Zayn settled into their chairs to soak up the sun. Lazily chatting back and forth, they both kept an eye on Liam and Harry who were laughing with Niall in the deep end of the pool.

“Don’t get me wrong, I love Harry,” Louis said as she looked over the rim of her sunglasses to where Liam was stretching in the sun. “But how you’re not on his dick twenty hours a day is beyond me.”

“Louis!” Zayn hissed, blushing as she looked down and hiding her face.

“Look,” Louis reached over to slap Zayn’s arm. “Look at him. He’s so fucking fit. Sweet as fuck and arse over tit in love with you and you’re just friends? Such a waste.”

“He’s not.” Zayn was thankful for the reflector aviator sunglasses she was wearing that hid her gaze which hadn’t left Liam all afternoon.

“Okay, say we’re in some bizarro world and he’s not arse over tit in love with you. You’re fucking hot. Hell Harry and I will fuck you any time you ask, so of course he’ll want to have sex with you. You need to go over there and just saddle up and go for a ride.”

“What is the matter with you?” An embarrassed chuckle escaped Zayn’s lips and she had to take a few deep breaths to focus on something other than the visual that Louis’ words were doing to her. Zayn could feel her body react. The way her stomach swooped, her pulse raced and deep down she could feel herself getting wet with want and desire.

Louis clucked her tongue and gave Zayn a comforting smile. “I just think… You can’t see what’s in front of you.”

“Anyways…” Zayn interrupted. She was stopped from saying anything more by the strong arms that wrapped around her and picked her up from the lounger like she weighed nothing. Her surprised gasp was drowned out by Louis’ shrill screech as she too was lifted.

“You girls look like you need a bit of cooling off,” Harry laughed.

“Harold Styles, if you even think…” Louis started to say before she screamed and a loud splash followed.

Zayn looked up at Liam who was grinning at her. Before she could even plead her case, she was thrown in the air and hit the cold water with a splash of her own. Seconds later two accompanying splashes followed as Harry and Liam joined the girls. Before either girl could protest, they found themselves hoisted onto the boys’ shoulders and started a viciously dirty game of chicken. Liam had grabbed Louis claiming that he didn’t trust playing against her, laughing as both Zayn and Harry grumbled that they wanted her for a partner. Louis cackled, reaching over to twist Zayn’s nipple roughly as Liam kicked his legs out under water to trip Harry up. Finally, Zayn and Harry conceded defeat. Both Liam and Harry floated off to the shallow end of the pool to grab beer from the cooler that Niall had placed in arm’s reach for them while Zayn and Louis were content to float on their respective pool noodles.

The sound of Niall’s snores echoed in the afternoon air and Louis caught Liam’s gaze focused on Zayn. The brunette was oblivious to Liam’s stares as her eyes were shut and face tilted to the sky. In the span of a few seconds, she made up her mind.

“Zayn, come here.”

Without question, Zayn rolled off of her floating noodle and submerged herself in the cool water. As she surfaced and pushed her hair back from her face Louis grinned. Liam’s tongue was practically hanging out and Harry was rolling his eyes at how oblivious their friends were. With a wink, Louis told Harry everything he needed to know. 

“I’m going to kiss the fuck out of you right now,” was all the warning Louis gave Zayn before pulling her in and sucking her lower lip into her mouth with a soft moan. Initially, Louis could feel how thrown off Zayn was, but she wouldn’t let the other girl go and finally Zayn just let herself fall into it and started to kiss Louis back.

Within seconds their tongues were in each other’s mouths. In less than a minute, Louis was practically climbing Zayn, wrapping her legs around her slender waist. Zayn’s hands roamed down Louis’ back and settled on her ass, pulling them even closer to one another. Their mouths parted and Louis’ was barely able to speak. “Fuck.”

“I’d say,” Harry’s voice broke into their silence. He looked over at Liam who was watching without shame. In fact, there was a hunger that Harry had only ever seen Liam try to hide and to see it reflected on his face so blatantly had him getting hard in his own swim trunks.

Louis only growled as she continued to attack Zayn’s mouth, kissing her with a frenzied, reckless hunger. She stopped when she heard Harry clear his throat. She had to focus. It wasn’t about her fucking Zayn. Or even about her and Harry double teaming Zayn like they’d both talked about more often than either would admit to anyone, this was about Zayn and Liam.

“Payno, come here,” Louis ordered. Her eyes were focused on Zayn’s lips and the way her tongue nervously snuck out to lick them. “NOW.”

“Lou,” Liam’s voice was lower than she’d ever heard it before. The water around them rippled as Liam walked over slowly, almost cautiously. When she afforded him a glance, she saw nervousness in his eyes, but mostly desire. Want. Hunger. And he was looking directly at Zayn. 

When Liam had stopped right beside where the two girls were standing, Louis focused back on Zayn. She saw the hesitation in her friend’s hazel eyes, the way her lower lip trembled. There were goose bumps on Zayn’s flawlessly inked skin and Louis leaned forward to press their mouths together in a comforting, chaste kiss.

“Relax love,” Louis whispered to Zayn. Her hands, which had previously been cupping Zayn’s jaw, moved slowly down her chest to cup her breasts. She whispered in to speak into Zayn’s ear softly. “Do you trust me?”

Without hesitation, Zayn nodded. Their eyes were locked on one another, neither wavering. Zayn could feel the heat from Liam at her side and she took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

“Payno,” Louis turned her head to look at Liam. His eyes focused on hers and she saw so much in their depths. One hand remained on Zayn, moving back to cup the back of her head gently while the other moved to rest on Liam’s bicep. Louis placed one last kiss on Zayn’s mouth before she focused all of her attention onto Liam. Standing on her tip toes, she stepped into his personal space and brought his face down so that they were mouth to mouth. “Zayn is such a great kisser Payno. So filthy with her tongue, so fucking sexy. You should try it Liam, she wants you to.”

Liam looked at Zayn nervously before Louis pulled him in to kiss him hungrily, licking into his mouth and practically climbing him. “Can you taste her?” Louis swallowed Liam’s moans and couldn’t help but smile against his mouth.

Not realizing that Harry had moved so close, Zayn jumped as Harry pulled her into his arms, her back against his chest. They began slowly swaying together in the water as Louis and Liam breathed into each other’s mouths, whispering softly to one another. 

“Look Li,” Harry growled lowly, stretching Zayn out, her arms moving up over her head to wrap around Harry’s neck behind her. Her breasts on display, her flat stomach stretching, lower lip between her teeth nervously. His chest was warm against her back, his touch firm and comforting. Zayn trusts them enough to know that neither Harry nor Louis would hurt her. 

Louis leaned in to kiss Zayn hotly making Zayn whimper and Liam groan. With a strong arm, Louis pulled Liam in to gently bring their faces together ignoring Harry’s indignant squeak when she continued to kiss both of them passionately and hungrily. With one last peck to both of them, she allowed a deep breath and grasped both of their hands in hers.

“You won’t fuck anything up. You’re best friends, you’re already dating, just without the fucking. Please, just be honest with each other.” Louis doesn’t hesitate to replace her hands on Zayn’s hips with Liam’s. Initially their eyes are focused on anything and everything except each other. When Liam subconsciously tightens his grip on her hips and she shivers, their eyes meet and it’s like everything around them has disappeared. There is barely a pause before Liam pulls Zayn against his chest.

Zayn’s breath catches in her chest, her eyes widen in shock at the electric current flowing between them. Within moments they are completely wrapped up in each other, kissing furiously and hungrily. It takes all of Liam’s power to reach down, grab Zayn’s legs and wrap them around his waist, hiking her up and pinning her to the wall of the pool. Without a second thought, Zayn’s arms wrap around his neck and she is opening her mouth, trying to put every single emotion she has for this man into her kiss.

Still watching their friends, Harry pulls Louis away and slowly, as not to spook Zayn and Liam, they exit the pool. “We did a good thing,” he whispered into his girlfriend’s ear. He was chuckling at the expression on Louis’ face. She was a cross between happy for her friends and jealous that she had been pulled away from them.

“Babe…” Louis whined as she reached out to the pool with grabby hands. “I waaaaaant.”

“Loubear…” Harry leaned in to whisper something into Louis’ ear, grinning as she stops pouting and replaces it with a grin of her own. “Deal Hazza, lets go.” As they’re entering the house Louis pauses. “Wait.” 

Moments later she’s running back onto the deck of the pool and slaps a bottle of lube and condoms on the table. 

“Now. Lets go.”

This is everything Liam has dreamed about for the past five years. Everything he’s wanted but wouldn’t let himself admit to except for in the dark of his room, under his blankets and getting off to thoughts of his best friend. He can feel Zayn’s legs around his waist, her breasts against his chest and the way she’s grinding against him, like she doesn’t know what she wants to do first. The soft moans and grunts escape her lips as they break their kiss and Liam has to count to ten in his head to calm himself.

“Zayn, I… I’ve wanted you for so fucking long,” his voice is barely a whine, breath hot against Zayn’s throat. “Thought about this so many times.”

She couldn’t help herself, Zayn had to pull away just slightly. She wanted to see Liam’s eyes, to have him see hers. As she ran her fingers through his short hair at the back of his head she smiled. Liam reached up to cup her jaw and they shared a smile. “I didn’t …couldn’t think you wanted me.” The admission was soft and weighed down with emotion. “We’ve just been friends and I just was so afraid that if I said something, you’d tell me it was just me. And then I’d have lost hope AND my best friend.”

“You’re so fucking beautiful Zee,” Liam peppered Zayn’s face with kisses, his free hand rubbing up and down her side. They stood in the shallow end of the pool still, the water nearly still around them. “So smart, so everything. And of course I’m going to want you, of course I’m going to fall for you. Every time I told myself I would say something you’d look at me and I just… how do you stare directly into the sun without getting burnt?”

Zayn leaned in to kiss Liam, struggling to work at the strings keeping her bikini top together. When she felt the fabric give, she let them fall down so that the strings that were tied under her breasts were still fastened but her breasts themselves were free. 

Liam licked his lips as his eyes raked down her chest. Her plump and perky breasts covered in goose bumps, nipples hardened with arousal.

“How could I not fucking want you?” Liam let his finger trace over Zayn’s right breast, following it with a sharp pinch of her nipple. “How could I not want to fuck you?”

“Liam James Payne,” Zayn twitched as Liam continued to play with her breasts, feeling his hardness against her bikini bottoms. “I swear to god, I have waited five years for this. You need to fuck me now.”

Their mouths found each other as Liam carried Zayn up the stairs at the shallowest end of the pool. Before he could even start in towards the house Zayn bit his lip and growled.

“Right here. Inside is too far. Right. Fucking. Here.” Zayn laughed as Liam placed her gently down on a lounge chair and her eyes catch the condoms on the table. She grabbed one and seductively put it between her teeth as she unfastened her top and tossed it to the side. With a seduction that had Liam cupping his throbbing cock, Zayn slid her bikini bottoms down her legs and kicked them off with one perfectly manicured foot.

Liam was going to lose his mind as he watched her spread her legs and hook them over the sides of the chair as she lowered it to a completely horizontal position. Knowing his best friend had the batman symbol shaved into her pubic hair right above her pussy was one piece of information that Liam hadn’t expected to have when coming on this trip.

“Jesus, fuck Zee,” Liam groaned as he took the offered condom from Zayn’s outstretched fingers. The longer he drew this out, the harder it was going to be to keep himself from spontaneously coming the second he felt Zayn’s tight heat, so he knew that the least amount of pressure on his erection was best. “Do you need..?”

Zayn shook her head, knowing what he was asking without having to hear it. “I’m ready, so fucking ready. Just want you inside me.”

“Don’t… judge,” Liam groaned as he positioned himself on his knees in between her spread thighs. Her legs were flawless, soft and silky and when he had more restraint, when he had the time to do everything he wanted, he was going to kiss each inch of her. “I’m… wanted this too long, won’t last…”

They both let out mirroring groans as Liam pushed steadily into Zayn’s body. He felt her walls tighten against him, her back arched which pushed her chest against him and her eyes fluttered shut in a grimace that was equally pain and pleasure. When he could push no further, his hips pressed tightly against her, Liam leaned down to kiss her hotly, adjusting himself so that his pelvis put pressure on her clit.

Zayn felt stars go off behind her eyes as she moaned loudly and tightened her hold on Liam’s hips with her thighs. “Fuck me Liam.”

Without warning, Liam pulled back and thrust back in sharply. Again and again until she was holding onto his shoulders tightly and letting him control their rapid pace. “So tight babe, love how you feel around my cock.”

“Liiii.” Under normal circumstances Zayn would never let anyone hear her so needy, so desperate but she knew Liam understood. That it was making him work her harder and faster at an almost dizzying pace. “Please … need to come Li. Need you to make me fucking come…”

“Oh babe, god that’s so hot. You begging me. Needing my cock so much. Want to come? Want me to make you come all over me?”

“My clit Li, please. Fuck me harder and rub my clit. Wanna come on you. Wanna come on your cock babe… it’s so fucking big and hard.” Zayn felt Liam hold himself up over her, sliding his hand between them to slide between the lips of her pussy. Before she could even gasp for breath, his thumb was circling over her clit with a perfect amount of pressure, just the other side of painful until her whole body trembled and she began to jerk with her orgasm.

“That’s it babe, come for me,” Liam coaxed with a growl as he continued to pound into her body. “Gonna come Zee. Gonna come so fucking hard inside you.”

Zayn bit Liam’s lobe and tightened her pussy walls around him as she whimpered in response. “Do it. God, come for me honey. Come in my pussy.”

Their eyes met and Zayn grinned as Liam came with a shout, his body convulsing with the strength of his orgasm. His eyes drifted shut as he gave a few more thrusts before gently laying himself over Zayn.

As their laboured breathing echoed in the late afternoon air, a curious noise caught their attention. 

“Jesus fuck you two,” Niall whimpered from across the deck. Both Zayn and Liam jerked their head in the direction Niall’s voice came from and saw him lying on a lounge chair, hand down his shorts and obviously jerking himself off.

Blushing, Zayn tried to hide her face and Liam leaned down to kiss her. “He’s totally wanking on how fucking hot you are when you come.”

“Maybe it’s because of how you just totally wrecked me and how next time I want to ride you. I want to sit on your cock and have you watch me fuck you.”

“Not just my cock,” Liam growled. When Zayn raised an eyebrow he gave her a filthy grin. “Want you to ride my tongue. Have you sit on my face and just eat you out before I spread your legs and fuck your pussy hard.”

They both heard Niall’s voice as he hit his climax. “You’re fucking killing me here guys,” he groaned, milking the last of his orgasm from his cock. “I did not need to know just how hard either of you get off on filthy talk.

“Perv,” Zayn giggles to Niall. She let a squeal escape as Liam thumbed her clit playfully. Nothing even remotely sexual is out of bounds in their friendship and there is no need for her to be embarrassed for anything that had happened that afternoon. Not with Louis and Harry, and definitely not with Niall jerking off to them fucking.

“I was here first you horny bastards, couldn’t even make it inside.” Without shame, Niall reached over to grab a towel from the chair beside him, wiping his hand clean. 

“Nialler? When are we starting dinner?” Harry’s voice called from the kitchen, causing for the blonde to jump up and grin. And just like that everything was back to normal. 

Zayn looked over to where Harry was at the window, wiggling his fingers at her and punctuating his grin with a wink.

“Just let me shower. Jizzed all over meself watching these two porn stars fuck and then we can start the barbeque,” Niall winked at his friends as he practically skipped into the house leaving Zayn and Liam still entwined on their chair together. 

With great regret, Zayn pushed Liam so that she could get up. “Come on,” she said softly. She didn’t bother covering herself since she had a feeling that they were just going to take it off again once they got inside. And it wasn’t something anyone hadn’t already seen multiple times before. “We’re not even close to being done here Li.”

Liam couldn’t help but watch this beautiful woman strut across the deck and towards the house. She was completely naked and unashamed of her body. Ink all up and down her arms, sides and back. He still couldn’t believe that she was almost totally shaved bare except for a small patch that she has groomed into the batman symbol. She stopped, looked over her shoulder at Liam who was watching her hungrily and grinned.

“Remember that conversation you and Harry had about that ‘thing’ that he keeps begging Lou to let him do but she won’t let him?”

Liam’s eyes travel down Zayn’s back to rest on her ass. He knows his cock is starting to fatten up again and he feels the pull in his stomach he always gets when he thinks about every single thing he wants to do to Zayn. 

“Well, let’s just say I won’t put up a fight like she does. It’s one of my favourite things.”

Liam is up and across the deck before he can second guess himself or let her think he’s not interested. As they pass by Louis who is feeding Elsa in her high chair and Harry who is pulling the steaks out of the fridge to get ready for the grill, both of their friends stop what they’re doing to provide a long, slow clap.

“Fuckers,” Zayn growls, blushing all the way down to her chest. She rolled her eyes at Louis as the smaller girl gives her a thumbs up.

“We’ll call you for dinner,” Harry laughs and slaps Liam’s bare ass as he passes.

“You better wash that hand Harry Styles,” Niall growls as he enters the kitchen freshly showered and changed. “I know where that ass has been.”

It’s not until that night, after dinner has been cooked and eaten, dishes have been washed and put away and Elsa is sleeping soundly in her crib and the whole gang is sitting out at the fire pit that Harry and Niall had put together with Liam’s direction that Louis is able to truly relax. Initially, when she and Harry had left Zayn and Liam at the pool she’d wondered if they’d made the right decision. She knew how much their friends loved each other, and wanted them to know it as well. If they could even be a fraction of how happy she was with her soul mate, she wanted Zayn and Liam to feel it. Harry had ensured her that they’d done the right thing, that it wasn’t going to end up in disaster and with no one talking to one another.

“Love, you’re the single most amazing person in the entire world,” Harry had whispered into her throat as he took her apart piece by piece. Elsa had briefly woken from her nap, had been hungry and needed a change and promptly fell back asleep, snoring softly in their room. Harry led Louis down to one of the spare rooms that no one was using and set up the baby monitor before stripping his beautiful Louis down to absolutely nothing and took the opportunity to show her what she meant to him. “I love you so much for caring about them like this. It’s going to be okay, you’ll see.”

As much as she’d wanted to believe him, a part of her had been worried. Until Zayn and Liam had joined them at the table for dinner, both glowing and looking happier than she’d ever seen either of them. Their eyes barely left each other and Liam had not let Zayn out of his reach the entire night. And every time Liam spoke, Zayn watched him like he was the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen, like every word had the weight of the world on it. Louis thought it was obvious before how in love they were, now it was blinding and almost overwhelming.

Louis ran inside to grab a few more beers for everyone and a bag of marshmallows that Niall had whined that they needed.

“Don’t forget the chocolate,” Niall called.

“And graham crackers babe,” Harry echoed.

“Can you get me…” Liam started which caused for Louis to poke her head back out of the screen door.

“I’m going to get you all three shots to the dicks if you don’t shut the fuck up and get your own shit. And if one of you wakes Elsa I will make you sit up with her all night until she goes back to sleep.”

Zayn was up and in the kitchen before the three men had a chance to cover their respective groins. “Let me help you,” she said with a smirk. 

“You’re just worried about Liam’s dick.”

Zayn didn’t even pretend to disagree. “I just finally got it, I’m not risking it.”

“So..” Louis said as she popped a marshmallow in her mouth. She preferred them burnt to a crisp, sweet and gooey on her tongue, but this gave them a little bit of girl time to talk without the boys able to overhear. 

“First I just want to say thanks Lou. I mean, I know it wasn’t totally selfless since you’re a slag.”

“Hey,” Louis giggled. “I was just doing it for the cause, to help you.”

“Did you need to lick his tonsils? Did you need to slide your hand in my bathing suit? I don’t even think he even saw that.”

“Oh, that was for me,” Louis stepped in close to pull Zayn into a hug. “I deserved some kind of reward for getting your arses in gear. Plus I totally heard you whimper, AND you pulled me closer.”

“Your finger was on my clit, of course I pulled you closer…” Zayn was interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat behind them. The girls turned around to see Liam giving them an embarrassed grin. 

“Niall’s getting restless. Just give me the food, take your time.”

Louis replied with a wolfish grin and nibbled on Zayn’s jaw. “Oh we will take our time Payno. Gonna take all night if I have to…”

When they were alone and Liam had taken the food back to the fire for Niall, Zayn pushed Louis away with a laugh. “SLAG!”

“You love me,” Louis argued. “But seriously, how was it? How was he?”

Zayn nearly swooned, taking a deep breath and giving an uncharacteristic giggle. “So fucking good. Like, everything I ever expected but more.” She watched Louis’ eyes widen and she gave her own grin. “And as big as he is, as much as you think he’d be so good at fucking? Even better. “

“Not possible.”

Zayn looked at Louis in complete seriousness. “Lou, he made me come three times.”

Louis’ jaw dropped. She recalled many a conversation with Zayn where she’d complained that no one she’d ever been with had ever been able to make her reach an orgasm. Not without help, mostly either with her doing it herself or with some type of bullet, vibrating directly on her clit as they fucked her. 

“Without..?”

“The one time he held my hands over my head and told me he’d make me come on his own. “

“And?”

This time Louis watched Zayn blush in a way she hadn’t in so long. It was as though she was genuinely embarrassed and Louis didn’t want her to feel like she’d judge her.

“Hey… what?”

“I .. I squirted. Fully fucking squirted.”

Before she could say anything, Louis groaned low and guttural. Zayn was surprised to see the way the smaller girl bit her lip seductively. 

“That is so fucking hot,” Louis moaned.

Zayn smiled, hugging her best friend tightly. “S’what Leemo said.”

“I’ll bet.” Louis looked out the window to see the man they were discussing looking in at them. She could see how even being this far apart for this long, Liam was getting antsy. Zayn seemed to be fidgety too. “Come on, Payno’s getting blue balls watching you with me in here.”

They were all cuddled around the fire, Louis and Harry on one side whispering softly to one another and Liam and Zayn on the other when Niall gave a long, suffering moan. 

“Well fuck, now my life is going to be so boring. You two are making babies,” Niall points his marshmallow stick at Louis and Harry who beam back in response. “You two are gonna be fucking like rabbits all the time” this time the stick was waved in Liam and Zayn’s direction. “What the fuck’m I gonna do?

It’s then that Zayn remembered something she’d been meaning to tell Niall for a while now. Every time she’d meant to tell him, something else would come up and she’d forget. “Shit, Nialler, I forgot to tell you. You know that party Jesy and Leigh-Anne were having?” Zayn waited for Niall to nod and continued. “Well there was this girl, Perrie? The really hot one with the purple tips? Great fucking rack too. Well I saw her at the coffee shop last week and she saw a picture of you on my phone and wants to meet you. Thinks you’re proper cute. I think you should call her up when we get back.”

With a start Niall grabed Zayn’s phone that she held out with Perrie’s picture on it and he can’t help but grin. “Set it up. Hell, call her now and tell her to come up here. If you are all getting some, I shouldn’t be left out.”

Zayn snickered as she grabbed her phone back. She tapped out a few messages and sent them, waiting for an alert before sending off one more message. Less than a minute later she grinned and slid her phone back into her pocket.

“We get back on Friday for Liam’s footie match Saturday. You have a date Saturday night with her.”

Niall’s eyes widen and he is about to speak when his own phone chirps. Looking down he sees an unknown number illuminated. Swiping to open the message he grins when he sees it.

“Zayn gave me your number. Looking forward to you wining and dining me. Xo P”

“Just the wining and dining?” Niall responded with cheek. He couldn’t stop the grin when her response is almost immediate.

It’s simply a picture of her, biting seductively on one nail and it looks like she’s not wearing anything. It could be that she’s wearing a sleeveless top but he can see the barest hint of cleavage. His eyes are immediately drawn to her lips and the mischievous look in her eyes.

“Fuck, gotta have a wank.” He responded, both out loud and in his text to Perrie. Moments later the two couples were alone outside, their laughter ringing in the air.

The friends continue to talk until Louis started to fall asleep and Harry nudged her to get her standing. “Babe, we should head to bed. “ She nodded and stretched as she stood up.

“If you two are gonna fuck, you better be quiet about it. You wake Elsa and I’ll kill you.”

Liam chuckled while Zayn stopped to think about Louis’ warning seriously. “Well, I can always gag you,” she offered sweetly. Zayn didn’t miss the way Liam’s breath hitched and he griped his cock with his hand.

They’re interrupted by Louis’ groan. “I can’t believe Niall got a free show. I wanna watch.”

“No, you wanna sleep love. You know our little monster is gonna get up soon and you’ll be happy you got some sleep.”

“But…”

“Night Li. Night Zee,” Harry called as he pulled Louis into the house and left the two lovers alone on the deck.

After they’ve kissed until they’re both panting, Liam pulls Zayn up and towards the house. “Come on. I want to sleep with you. I want to fall asleep with you in my arms when I know I’ll wake up with you there in the morning.”

“Take me to bed Leemo,” Zayn whispered softly as she allowed Liam to pull her through the house to what was his bedroom but has now become theirs.

The last thing she heard before she drifts off to sleep, her head on Liam’s chest and their bodies wrapped together intimately is a little prayer. He’s thanking god for her and promises to never let her go.

Zayn has never known happiness like this. She has her own prayers to recite.

FINIS


End file.
